Slash (move)
Slash (Japanese: きりさく Slash) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Slash deals damage and has an increased critical hit ratio. Slash can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if either or was used in the prior turn. Description |A Normal-type attack. It has a high probability of a critical hit for inflicting double the damage.}} |A Normal-type attack. It has a high probability of a critical hit for inflicting double damage.}} |Has a high critical hit ratio.}} |Slashes with claws, etc. Has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The foe is slashed with claws, etc. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The foe is attacked with a slash of claws, etc. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |The target is attacked with a slash of claws or blades. Critical hits land more easily.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 31 }} 43 }} 26 |26|26 32 }} 32 |form=Alola Form}} 26 |26 28 |28 44 }} |form=Alola Form}} 19 }} 19 }} 21 }} |form=Alola Form}} 21 }} |form=Alola Form}} 40 |33|33|33|33 27 |STAB='}} 27 |form=Alola Form}} 49 |37|37|37|37 27 |STAB='}} 27 |form=Alola Form}} 27 |STAB='}} 26 }} }} 27 |27|27}} 35 |35|35}} 42 |45|45 39 |39}} 37 |37}} 42 |42}} 44 |44}} 32 |32|STAB='}} 23 |23|STAB='}} 23 |23}} }} 15 |15 19 |19|STAB='}} 34 |34}} 25, 34 |25, 34 34 }} 27 |27|27 25 |25|STAB='}} 28 |28 22 |22}} |||}} |26|26|26}} 21 |21|1, }} 22 |22|22|25}} 22 |22|22|25}} 43 |43|43|43}} 17 |1, }} 15 |15|15|15}} 15 |15|15|15}} 15 |15|15|15}} }} }} |36|36|form=Black Kyurem}} |36|36|form=White Kyurem}} }} By Special move Generation II |STAB='|note=Lv. 5}} Generation V - }} In other games Slash damages the enemy in front of the user. In Gates to Infinity, Slash hits nearby enemies in a 1 tile range around the user when used by a Gigantic Pokémon. Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=41 |acc=100% |eff=Has an increased critical hit ratio. |users= }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} | }} |The target is attacked with a slash of claws, etc. It has a high critical-hit ratio.}} |It damages an enemy. It has a high critical-hit rate. It damages enemies. It has a high critical-hit rate. }} |It damages an enemy. It has a high critical-hit rate.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series Slash}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Slash.}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Bellsprout Rout, Silver's Totodile was revealed to know Slash by his Pokédex. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *All of the variations of this move involve cutting or slashing. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=劈開 揮砍 |zh_cmn=劈開 / 劈开 |da=Hug |nl=Hak |fi=Sivallus |fr=Tranche |de=Schlitzer |el=Σκίσιμο Skisimo |id=Membelah |it=Lacerazione |ko=베어가르기 |no=Hogg Hugg |pl=Siekanie ( onwards) Dzika Furia (EP141) Dziki Cios (EP077) |pt_br=Talho (games, BW102-present, TCG, manga) Talhada (early anime) Corte (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Lâmina Cortante (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Golpe Cortante (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Retalhar |ro=Tăietura |sr=Zamah |es_la=Cuchillada (EP077-EP256, DP008-DP047, DP132-present) Garra (AG126-AG131) Cortada (AG155) Rasguño (DP099) |es_eu=Cuchillada |sv=Skär |tr=Yırtma |vi=Chém }} Category:Moves with a high critical-hit ratio Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Schlitzer es:Cuchillada fr:Tranche it:Lacerazione ja:きりさく zh:劈开（招式）